


Trust, always something dangerous

by fallensoul62



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoul62/pseuds/fallensoul62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem based on 'zack fair from final fantasy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, always something dangerous

Weak and tired,  
he lays there restless,  
surrounded in his own warm blood.  
Colder and colder his body becomes,  
his breathing shallow,  
his eyes growing dim and hollow.  
His body heavy, his mind blank,  
skin turning white then blue,  
while his heart slows into that of an eternal sleep.


End file.
